


Peter

by SecondSilk



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Community: hp100, Drabble, Gen, Marauders' Era, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-16
Updated: 2010-02-16
Packaged: 2017-10-07 08:05:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/63097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondSilk/pseuds/SecondSilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For HP100's free challenge. The Marauders' first trip to Hogwarts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peter

Peter's mother sent him to the train with a hug and the instruction to follow Sirius. Peter sat carefully in the corner while Bella glared at him, and Andromeda said nothing at all. Narcissa didn't look at him.

Sirius carefully taunted Bella about their family, until they ended up in the corridor pointing their wands at each other, as if they could actually use them.

They probably could, Peter thought. Narcissa broke the fight up and Peter followed Sirius into another carriage. Peter felt just as nervous with the quiet boy who was already there, but in a better way.


End file.
